Castlemoreanic Wars
The Castlemoreanic Wars has been a long series of riots and hate against the user Castlemore since 2016, when he first became an admin. It has been led over time by a number of leading people in Risk, such as GeneralPetrovski, 2001hawk (with the Anti Castlemore Coalition), and Worthe. The war: first phase (GeneralPetrovski, 2016 Castlemore Riot) In 2016, Castlemore became a mod after being promoted by Bourgogne. He had a very harsh and strict agenda of banning frpers and admin abusers, leading the senior admin GeneralPetrovski to hate him, as he wanted everyone to have second chances. Therefore, Petrovski got his friends to constantly harass Castle. The founder, DevKazmazak, tried to organise a trial but Petrovski left before it happened. During the early summer of 2016, a riot was launched against Castlemore by Caaceres and MonsieurLenny after debating whether or not to start a riot of sort. The two began to riot on servers. Castlemore was put on trial but then taken off, which lead to more of a riot and that there was no progress being made. The riots ended at the end of the summer. For the many months after, Castlemore was constantly insulted by Petrovski's friends and told how he didn't deserve to be in the group. However thanks to corruption Castle was promoted to Administrator, where he continued to demote admin abusers. Those admin abusers got their friends to hate on Castle until he left. The war: second phase (Worthe, peepnpeep and Rockoxe coalition) When Castlemore rejoined in 2017, he was immediately promoted by Amnity who was very excited for his return. This was opposed immediately by big three senior admins, Worthe, Peepnpeep2 and Rockoxe, all of whom hated Castle. they started finding ways for him to be demoted.E ventually, he was demoted as he had forgot to tell people why they were banned from games. There were celebrations as Castle left Risk again out of shame The war: third phase (2001hawk) Castlemore hadn't been iN Risk for about a year and rejoined, initially only to enjoy the game as a participant. However, he said he faced too much abuse as a participant and decided to become Trusted Participant to avoid it. He was immediately hated by people like PhillipWindsor and TannerTheGreat1 who wanted him gone. TannerTheGreat expressed he woudl do everything in his power to get Castle gone. 2001hawk made the Anti-Castlemore Coalition, a group of Trusted Participants who were, as they claim collecting evidence "as a joke". However flash_drive thought it wasn't a joke and gave all of them a warning. Deary_me later banned them all in an event known as the Banishment of TannerTheGreat1, lancerelliot, koifishproduction, marchiesmarch, 000Los000, ImperiusGlory and 2001Hawk by deary me. They all harassed deary until he left. By deary leaving, this meant Castle had lost his last pillar of support; he began to abuse servers more consistently knowing he had nothing to lose. For example, on the 27 May he tried to make the fictional person 'Miguel da Paz' inherit Spain and Portugal. People tried to oppose him with rebellions but they were voided, so people purposely baited him into admin abusing to get him demoted, for example the Trusted Participant soutrik made a hint with the :h command commanding people to report Castle for admin abuse and frp. He resigned, hopefully hoping he could rejoin and be repromoted, but his leaving of Risk caused mass -celeberations everywhere. Recurring themes *It was a recurring theme that Castlemore would say he's being unreasonably harassed, a clear beg for attention and sympathy *It was a recurring theme that Castlemore would ban people without warning, abusing his power *He would also say he only wanted to remain at a certain rank but then still go up the ranks anyway *He was known for pretending to be "harassed" when it was mainly just aj oke